User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ Hi Cam. When entering director's mode at first, it wasn't on my phone, it was in the Interaction menu. Then, once a contact showed up on my phone it was "Acting up" instead of the talent agency. I dunno if we all get different contacts or what, i deleted the photo thinking it was old/outdated, but i tried to roll back my changes after seeing a contact on my phone. Sorry about my mistake. Kwydjbo (talk) 18:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey buddy. Wanna chat? ;) Monk Talk 21:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Redarding the "useless" info You've got mail: Linky link. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 15:06, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey matey, wanna join? :D Monk Talk 17:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts I'm so sorry man. I fell asleep after my headache was really bad and I felt pains in my chest. I woke up earlier in the morning to find about 20 "Monk?" messages. It's kinda sweet, but try not to worry too much, If I've gone unexpectedly, bear in mind it's around 1am here and I've either fallen asleep or felt pain and gone. Sorry buddy :) Monk Talk 16:40, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :It's okay, man. Here is too early than in your country, so I can't get an exact time in your place :P. Just take in mind that, if you feel like you want to sleep or something, leave me a message about that, so I'm aware that sonner or later you probably stop to talk. Anyway. Take care, man. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:08, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Map Hey buddy. Just to let you know, I edited your userpage to remove the Map Image, since I incorporated it into the Staff navbox and it was no longer needed as a separate image on the page. Thanks! :) See ya soon :D Monk Talk 11:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, buddy. Thanks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 13:30, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Ey bud, are you free to chat? :D Monk Talk 13:33, November 27, 2015 (UTC) GTASuperFan Quickly checking in, just as well I did. Banned. Pages deleted. Leo68 (talk) 04:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Cam, wanna chat? Got something to tell you :D Monk Talk 14:54, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Issue with the category Thank you for notifying me of my error: I am already aware of it, and I will be fixing it shortly. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind, Monk beat me to it, and fixed the issue for me. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:32, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts HEY! I'm on Hangouts to talk! ;) Monk Talk 20:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Unknown font face Hello Camilo, do you have any idea what the font face of this poem is? I wish to use it on part of my signature, but I cannot seem to find it. In case you were wondering, that poem was one that I co-wrote with my father while I was in Year 5. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:37, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I would like you to tell me the font face of both the title and the poem text, then I will decide which one looks best for my signature. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:47, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I thought that it was something like that, but I just could not remember the name, as it was quite some time since I wrote the poem. And I am glad that you like it. Thank you for your help. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:05, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately the font does not seem to work correctly, as the code does not translate properly into the appropriate font that I desire, and it instead appears in a font that appears to be Times New Roman, even though I never inputted that font as the one to be used. However, I have seen users such as Leigh Burne use what appears to be a "gxt" or "png" image of a cursive font as their signatures: do you know how I can acquire such a signature? In the meantime, I will continue to use the current font of my signature. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:12, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, I see the code for font-family:Blackadder ITC in your signature, but I cannot see the actual font appear on your signature: to me, it looks similar to Times New Roman. It is possible that the reason why I cannot see the font is because I do not have the correct font package installed on my computer: if so, do you know where I might be able to download it? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts Talk there :) Monk Talk 19:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat HEY BUDDY!!! I've been busy today but I can chat now! :D Monk Talk 18:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts Talk there :P Monk Talk 20:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) To Do List Vehicles Hey Cam! :) So you've been doing a lot of cleanup work lately, on vehicles and such... what you haven't been doing is adding tasks and to-do list that need to be done for these articles onto the list. Could you do that in future? Or go back and find the tasks you missed? Thanks :) Monk Talk 15:29, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :What should I add over there? The images these vehicles needs and stuff like that? Sure, I'll do both things. Just I didn't been doing this because I'm not very good at understanding these lists. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:27, December 21, 2015 (UTC) 'I suck at this' Hehe. That looks good, Camilo Flores, but I noticed you put some IV objectives under the vehicles under the V heading. I think you need to add the vehicles under the IV section for the IV objectives :) Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 18:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat Could you join chat a sec? Something serious has come up. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 20:51, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Ingot What a coincidence! Me and Tom were doing them as you were adding it to the list! XD Fast response her? :P P.S Merry Christmas! :) Monk Talk 17:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts Talk there man. I miss you. You never speak to me anymore... :| Monk Talk 00:33, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles Hey Cam. You're forgetting to expand sub-headings which say 'GTA' into 'Grand Theft Auto' (italics). :P Monk Talk 10:24, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :That thing? Damn. I guess I have to re-check vehicles again. I'm still stuck from Supers to SUVs. ::Jeez I didn't expect you to do it man, I just thought I'd tell you. But if you're gonna get pissed off, don't bother. Monk Talk 16:54, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm so sorry for what happened the other day. Sometimes, I don't like to re-check the same pages all over again, apart that is the second time I received a reminder when I'm done with the Serrano (the last vehicle in the SUV's category in the vehicle template). Once again, sorry. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts I want a word with you. Monk Talk 21:37, December 30, 2015 (UTC) 3000 You're 50 away from 3000 Edits! :P Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 23:46, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Never in doubt. Congratulations, Cam. Leo68 (talk) 01:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats Cam! Good luck being an admin :D MC My Computer 03:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Congrats, my buddy. You're in it for real now xD Monk Talk 05:25, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Congratulations Cam. You'll be a great admin. Sam Talk 13:38, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, everyone. I'll do my best. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Congratulations Camilo ! Now you have an Administrator badge, cool ! Howdy partner ! General9913 (talk) 22:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Health Damn! What happened man? I heard you're not well :( Get well soon buddy :) Monk Talk 16:37, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :A lot, man. We were sick a few days ago. A lot of shaking, a headache and the feeling of being tired. After a doctor's visit, I was reported to have high pressure on my arms (something that shouldn't happen at my age), and I ended up taking meds, less salt and more water. Yeah. Pretty complicated. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:11, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hangouts Dunno if you can be bothered speaking to me there anymore but I'm there anyway...Monk Talk 22:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Saeeda Kadam Hi bro, FYI can you justify the reason of Saeeda Kadam being pakistani.?? Navinya.